A New Life
by cheyenneb23
Summary: Things are heating up at the prison, Daryl and Carol are falling for each other. Their main focus is surviving, but what happens when something unexpected happens in Daryl and Carols lives? Will it bring them closer together? Or tear them apart?
1. It's Just A Run

**Hi guys! I'm really sorry that I didn't finish my last fanfic. I know a lot of you were looking forward to an update but my computer was broken for a few months and finally my brother fixed it for me. So I decided to start a new fanfic of The Walking Dead because Caryl gives me so many feels and let's be honest, I've wanted to write this for a while. So I hope it's enjoyable and I'll update as much as I can instead of leaving you guys behind this time c: **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing of The Walking Dead or its characters.**

It's a hot summer day in Georgia. The breeze is blowing but it isn't doing much to cool people down. During the day it's like the dessert, but during the night it's like Alaska. Some of the members of the group are getting ready to go out on a run. Glenn, Maggie, Michonne, and Daryl pack their supplies in the trunks of the vehicles they're taking. Carol makes her way over to the group to say good-bye.

"Be safe." She says looking at Daryl.

"Like you said before, nine lives remember?" he said smirking.

Daryl and Carol had something in the prison nobody else had, they just haven't figured out what it is yet. She looked to him for strength, guidance, protection. But she also looked to him with feelings. She had never felt that way about a man before. Especially with Ed around. He made sure no man even looked in her direction. He made her cut her hair short, wear unattractive clothes, and barely let her eat. When she and Ed found the group, she hoped she would be safe from him. That wasn't the case. He would beat her in her tent for the smallest things. That was over now though. Ed was dead and she could go on with the rest of her life being strong. Daryl made her strong. He inspired her to survive. To make each day count. That's why she couldn't help but have some type of feelings for the man.

"I'll be back woman, don't ya worry 'bout me."

"I'll hold you to that." She said smiling.

God, he loved that smile. He liked Carol a lot better than anyone else in this damn prison. She was the only person that understood him. She was the only one that looked at him caringly. For Christ's sake, she was the only one ever worried about him. He knew there was something special that they had. But he wanted to approach it slowly and let whatever it was come naturally.

"You ain't gotta worry ya little head off like ya always do. It's just down the road. I'll be back as soon as we get some formula for lil' asskicker over there." He said pointing towards the bouncing little baby in Beth's arms.

"It's my instincts to worry. I care about you." She said looking away, blushing.

He put his hand to her chin and turned her face to his.

"I'll be back. You'll see." He said grinning as she blushed even more.

"Hey Dixon, ya comin' or what?" Glenn called out.

"Ya, hold on."

He leaned down and kissed Carol on the cheek. He thought it was the least he could do knowing he could die today.

Daryl ran over to the car and waved to Carol, who waved back as she watched them drive away. She touched her cheek, still feeling his scruff against her delicate skin. What was that man doing to her? She walked back inside only wishing Lori was here for her to gossip to. She wanted to tell her about Daryl and how she felt about him and how she thought he felt about her. Really though, she had no clue how he felt about her. And she knew it was going to be hard to get him to tell her. Daryl isn't the type of guy to tell you what he's feeling. She didn't know what to do so she went out to the graves to visit with Lori anyways.

All he could think about was that kiss. Hell, it wasn't even a real kiss and he can't get it out of his mind. This woman drove him crazy. He knew he had to get her to be his or he didn't know what he'd do. They've been through so much together. Sophia, the farm, all the deaths, just everything. And she still had the heart of an angel. He didn't know how she was still alive after everything. She was one of the weakest members of the group, after all. Then, she started training. She did shooting weapons with Shane, but ammo doesn't last forever. So he taught her some knife skills. He taught her how to survive. He knew he wasn't no damn teacher but he sure as hell knew he wanted her alive.

They finally stopped in a parking lot with about five stores around.

"There could be geeks in every one of these stores." Glenn said.

"But these stores have what we need." Michonne said, speaking out.

"I think we should split into groups of twos. Glenn and Maggie in one group, me and Michonne in anotha'" Daryl stated.

"That would work." Glenn and Maggie said at the same time smiling.

"Alright, now if ya run into to many of'm shoot, then run to the car. We'll do the same so we know when were in trouble or not."

"Okay, good plan." Glenn said.

"Okay, ya'll get the stores on the west; me and Michonne'll get the east."

They started gathering their bags heading into the Rite-Aid. Daryl could smell the dead flesh before he even walked in the door. Michonne was about to walk in but Daryl stopped her.

"What?" she asked.

He pointed up to the bell on top of the door.

"Ya wanna ring tha' dinner bell for'm?" he asked.

He tapped on the window a few times and they sat there, waiting for the walkers.

"So, how are things with you and Carol?" she asked bluntly.

"What? Why ya askin 'bout me and that woman." He said getting nervous.

"It's obvious that you care for her. Plus, I saw you kiss her on the cheek." She said smiling.

"I don't know what I feel t'wards her."

"Yea, that seems like a problem. I say, trust your gut. If you think you like her, tell her."

A walker smacked against the window, startling them as they both raised their weapons. There were only two of them. Nothing they couldn't handle.

"Let's do this." He said.

They opened the door slowly, letting them out and Daryl took out one with his crossbow, while Michonne severed the others head. They stepped inside, hoping not to come across anymore walkers. Michonne searched for baby supplies while Daryl looked for medications in the back. He didn't find much but he found enough to keep them alive if anything ever happened. He started looking around for anything they might need, like clothes, rags, different things like that. He found a necklace with a flower pendant on it with a diamond in the middle. It reminded him of the Cherokee Rose he gave Carol. So he put it in the bag too. Then they heard a shot.

"Fuck. Glenn and Maggie." He said running out of the store, Michonne right on his heels.

He saw them running out of a Super Foods while about a dozen walkers followed behind them.

"Come on, we gotta go now!" he called out to them.

They ran as fast as they could, making it to the car. Michonne started it and they sped away, leaving the walkers behind.


	2. Ya Ain't No Burden

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing of The Walking Dead or its characters.**

Carl opens the gate as the group returns from their run. Carol runs out, hoping to see Daryl amongst the rest.

"Dammit, that place coulda' been a gold mine"

She recognized that voice anywhere. Daryl stepped into view and she ran over and gave him a hug.

"I'm so glad you're back." She said smiling.

"Told ya I would didn't I?"

"How did it go? Did you get some baby formula?"

"Yea, we got all the baby shit. Ran into 'bout a dozen walkers. Had to come back but we got what we came for."

"Are you guys ok?"

"Ya, it was Glenn and Maggie who had it bad. Me and Michonne only faced two. They got the herd." He said looking over to Glenn and Maggie who were hugging, glad they were alive.

"Maggie, Glenn, are you guys alright?" she called.

"Were good" Maggie said while Glenn put a thumbs up.

"Um, hey, I gotcha' somethin'. Reminded me of Sophia and you so I thought you'd like to have it. I ain't no jeweler but I thought it looked nice." He said, handing her the necklace.

She ran her fingers over the flower, thinking of her little girl and the nights that Daryl had comforted her. It was beautiful and she didn't know what to say. Tears started to well up in her eyes. Daryl stood there wondering if he made the wrong move, giving her jewelry. He had always gotten her something special on his runs. He'd gotten her scented soap, new clothes, new weapons, etc. Then he saw her crying. Shit.

"Why ya cryin' like that. Just a necklace."

"It's more than that Daryl. Thank you so much. For everything." She said hugging him and kissing his cheek.

She turned to walk away, but Daryl grabbed her wrist. He wanted to take this woman in his arms and make her his. But he knew he couldn't do that. After all, Carol is different. She deserved respect and to be taken care of.

"Ya welcome." He said leaning down, and their lips met, but only for an instant, Daryl pulled away, unsure of how this would work.

"Why did you stop?" Carol asked.

"I don't know if I can do this Carol. I ain't good at romantic shit. I ain't never been in one of those committed relationship things." He said running his fingers through his hair.

"Daryl, you were being romantic five minutes ago. I don't expect anything from you in a relationship. All I want is to wake up every morning alive with you. You're the reason I'm standing here right now. If you don't want a relationship, fine." She said walking away.

Shit. He had just screwed up badly with Carol. He needed to talk to somebody about this. But who? The only person he really trusted with his feelings was Carol. That's it. All he had to do was tell Carol how he felt about her. He ran to her cell, but found it empty. He went to find Rick to ask if he'd seen her anywhere.

"Hey man, ya seen Carol anywhere?"

"Yea, she took a vehicle and said she was going on a quick run to get her mind off things. Is something wrong?"

"You mean 'ta tell me ya let her go off on her own with no protection?" he said raising his voice.

"She said she was going just down the road to a small cottage to see if they had any supplies left. She's strong enough to handle things on her own now. She has a gun and a knife. She has protection."

"Man, ya don't know what tha fuck ya talkin' 'bout" he said getting on his motorcycle.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm goin' to get her." He said driving off.

Fuck. He didn't know how long ago she'd left or what direction she'd went in. His tracking skills were being put to the test now. He needed to find her. He wasn't going to lose her. He drove past a sign that said 'Greensville 2' maybe that's where she went. And he was only two miles from her. Then, he heard a scream. Shit.

"CAROL?!"

He heard the scream again; he grabbed his crossbow and ran towards the sound, seeing Carol on the ground, a walker only a few feet from her. He shot it and ran over to her.

"Carol? Ya ok? Ya bit? What happened?"

"I'm ok." She said panting. It seemed as if she had been running for a long time. He saw a cabin about a yard away and knew they had to stay there for the night. She needed rest.

"Can ya walk?"

"I don't know. I think I twisted my ankle." She said.

He touched her ankle and she winced in pain. Yup. Twisted.

"Fuck, ok I'm gonna have 'ta carry ya. Ya alright with that?"

"Just do whatever you have to do to get us somewhere safe."

He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the cabin. She wasn't heavy; of course they haven't had anything nutritious since he tracked down that deer a few months back. Now, they just keep getting harder and harder to find. They made it to the cabin and he set her down slowly.

"Alright, I gotta check the inside. See if there's any walkers. If you see any out here, holler and I'll come runnin'." He said walking towards the door.

"Daryl?"

"Ya?"

"Thank you. And, I'm sorry."

"Ya don't need to apologize. I was an ass back there."

She just looked in his eyes, and he knew she thought otherwise. He opened the door of the cabin slowly, but didn't hear anything. He checked the kitchen, the bedroom, and the closets. A walker free home.

"Looks like whoever was here left before the shit hit the fan." He said to himself.

Finally, after everything was checked thoroughly, he brought Carol in. He laid her on the bed, elevating her ankle.

"It's the best I can do for now. I'll make a run into that city in the morning and get ya some pain meds if ya can wait that long?"

"I can. It doesn't hurt that bad anymore. I'm just tired. I felt like a track star out there." She said giggling.

"Why'd ya leave?"

"I thought I shouldn't burden you anymore." She said looking down.

"Ya left 'cause ya think you're a burden to me?"

"Well, yes."

He just started laughing. That's all he could do was laugh. This woman had no idea did she?

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Just the fact that ya think you're a burden to me. Carol, ya ain't no burden to nobody. 'Specially me." he said grinning.

"Ed always thought I was a burden. He'd say it every day. After hearing it for so long, you think you're a burden to the world."

"Fuck Ed. He can rot in hell for all I care. I ain't never had no one care for me in my life 'cept Merle. He was never there though. He was either in juvie, jail, or was too high to even eat on his own. My dad was a drunk and my mom was dead. I had nobody."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not. Fuck all of them. The important thing is that were alive." He said grinning.

Oh what that smile did to her. She had strong feelings for this man but she didn't know when she could tell him how she felt.

"I guess I better let ya rest now. Good night." He said walking to the doorway.

"Good night Daryl." She said smiling as he left the room.

**Ok I had a little trouble writing this chapter. I didn't know if I should make them confess their feelings now but I promise it will be in the next chapter, also there will be some smut. It'll be my first time writing that but hey, I have to try. Reviews are always appreciated and thank you to all my story followers so far, I love you guys ;***


	3. I Think I Love You

**Hey guys, ok so I'm really sorry for this chapter being so late. I got writers block, plus I was sick and the new semester started so I've been busy. But I'm glad I've gotten so many followers for this story! Thank you all so much!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing of The Walking Dead or its characters.**

Carol woke to the smell of coffee, something she hadn't smelled in months. It reminded her of when Sophia was little and that was the only thing she survived off of. She got up and walked into the kitchen and Daryl is sitting down at the table drinking coffee and drawing circles with his finger.

"Good morning." She says walking in slowly.

"Oh, hey, mornin'. Ya coulda' hollered. I woulda; helped ya out of bed."

"No, that's ok. I'm doing better."

He could tell she was lying. She had pain written all over her face. She felt terrible.

"I ran into town and got ya those meds. They're by the sink."

"Thank you."

Carol took the pills, got some coffee, and sat down next to Daryl.

"Carol, ya know how I said I wasn't ready for no committed relationship?"

"Yes."

"Well, the only reason I said that's cause my dad was a piece of shit and beat my mom. I didn't want a relationship cause I don't wanna end up bein' like my dad."

It was quiet for a minute. Carol wasn't sure if she should stay quiet or tell him what she feels.

"First time I ever told someone that story. I'm glad its you."

"Thank you for telling me that. But I'm sure you're nothing like your father. You're a good man Daryl."

He got up and walked over to her, standing her up and kissed her. At first, Carol was in shock that this man was actually kissing her. He deepened the kiss and Carol knew she wanted this man. No. she needed this man. They both starting walking to the bedroom, when Daryl stopped.

"Do ya want this?"

"Daryl, I've never been more sure in my entire life." She said smiling.

He kissed her again and he laid her back on the bed. His hands went from her face, down to her breasts. God how he needed this woman now. He started unbuttoning her shirt and tried to unclasp her bra but couldn't seem to get it.

"Um, can ya help me out with this?"

"Oh, yea, sorry." She said, unclasping her bra.

His eyes traveled from her face, to her breasts and he felt his member harden. Shit. He started unbuttoning her pants and got her down to her underwear. He could already tell she was wet for him. He took the underwear off and just studied over her body. This woman was beautiful and he was hoping he'd last more than a minute with her. She deserved more. He placed a hand on her breast while sucking the other. Small moans escaped her mouth as he did so. She couldn't believe she was doing this with Daryl Dixon. She had only dreamed of this moment. Daryl moved on of his hands lower and started rubbing her clit. She moaned loudly and begged him for more.

"Daryl, now."

He then began to slowly insert his erection into her when she thrust her body forward, causing him to go deep inside her. He then began to thrust into her over and over again. She whimpered his name and it drove him crazy until he felt her climax and she screamed his name. Then, after a few more thrusts, he released. He falls onto the bed and lays next to her, both of them panting.

"Wow." She said.

"Yea." Daryl said, looking into her eyes.

That was the best sex he ever had. Every other girl was just a quick fuck but this was different. He took the time to explore her body.

"Daryl, I think I love you."

"I think I love ya too." He said turning to her.

**Ok, so I wanted this chapter to be longer but I thought this would be a good ending. Reviews would be much appreciated and again, thank you for following this story. Without you guys, I wouldn't be writing this right now. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon. Ily guys :***


End file.
